A Sunny Day in the Void
250px|thumb|Colonel Gascon & WAC-47 250px|thumb|De Shuttle tussen de kometen A Sunny Day in the Void is de elfde episode van The Clone Wars Season 5. Narrator Secret Weapon! The Jedi Council deploys a squad of Droids on a desperate mission on a Separatist Cruiser under the guidance of Colonel Meebur Gascon. The Droids succeed in stealing a crucial encryption module. Now the Colonel and his Droid squad must return the module to the Jedi Temple to crack a Separatist code, detailing an impending terror plot against the Republic. Synopsis Nadat D-Squad is geslaagd in de missie om de module te ontvreemden herstellen de Astromech Droids de beschadigde M5-BZ. WAC-47 merkt echter als piloot dat er een probleem dreigt. Er staat een kometenregen hen op te wachten. Meebur Gascon raakt in paniek en samen met WAC leidt hij de Shuttle doorheen de kometen. Wanneer de Shuttle wordt geraakt en de motoren stilvallen, moeten de Astromechs naar buiten om de kracht weer te herstellen. Dat lukt, maar QT-KT dreigt weg te zweven van de Shuttle. De Astromechs vormen een lijn waardoor ze elkaar kunnen helpen en weer aan boord klimmen. De Shuttle kan echter niet meer gered worden en landt op de verlaten stofplaneet Abafar. R2-D2 neemt de module in het geniep mee terwijl er al discussies zijn tussen Gascon en de Droids. Artoo neemt het initiatief en begint in een eindeloze woestenij de groep te leiden. Ook WAC wil de groep aanvoeren en D-Squad verspilt veel energie aan het voeren van nodeloze discussies. Gascon en WAC kibbelen over het concept van programmatie en training. Volgens de Droids lijken die erg op elkaar, terwijl Gascon volhoudt dat Droids niet buiten hun programmatie kunnen denken. Uiteindelijk ontdekken ze een gecrasht ruimteschip met overblijfselen van Droids en organische passagiers. Gascon klimt op de top van het schip en ziet een stad in de verte. Hij jaagt zijn troepen aan, maar wanneer ze verder wandelen, merken ze dat dit enkel een weerspiegeling was. Wanneer Gascon even later zijn drinkbus vindt, die hij eerder had weggegooid, beseft iedereen dat ze de hele tijd in cirkels hebben gelopen. Gascon en WAC worden radeloos, terwijl Artoo opnieuw het voortouw neemt. Gascon gedraagt zich alsmaar vreemder en vraagt zich zelfs af of hij niet dood is en zich ergens in het limbo bevindt. Maar op dat moment merken WAC en Gascon een troep sprintende vogels die naar hen toe lopen. Gascon beseft dat zij hun kans zijn aangezien de vogels er instinctief overleven. Gascon en WAC maken een ritje op de rug van de vriendelijke vogels en belanden zo uiteindelijk bij een plas water en bij een stad. Gascon is zo enthousiast dat hij een plan heeft bedacht waardoor ze gered zijn dat hij WAC promoveert tot Corporal. De stad is echter verlaten en Gascon merkt dat Artoo de Astromechs naar hetzelfde punt heeft kunnen leiden... Index Bekende Personages *Meebur Gascon *R2-D2 *QT-KT *U9-C4 *M5-BZ *WAC-47 Locaties *Abafar - Nieuw ** Void ** Pons Ora Anderen *Rhydonium Bron *A Sunny Day in the Void op SW.com category:Televisie